Cacoxenite
Cacoxenite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A tiny aristocratic Gem who formerly had a group who planned on usurping the Diamond Authority. After being dethroned by her own pearl, she plans with her bodyguard to get her group back. Appearance Cacoxenite is a very small gem that can fit into the palms of a quartz soldier. She has a wide arched head with a pale yellow complexion, a small mouth, beady eyes, and a triangular nose. The orange blushes on her cheeks are present when she's putting up an act. They immediately disappear when Cacoxenite is angry or trying to be threatening. When this happens, she'll reveal her rows of sharp, yellow teeth and dark brown gums. She wears a yellow dress with brown and white trimming. A long orange and brown cape drapes over it which gently brushes against the floor. Her gem is located on the top of her head. It oddly resembles a kind of head piece. Personality On the surface, Cacoxenite appears to be a kind, dainty gem with a cute face. This is all just a disguise. In reality, she's a very devious, cunning, and merciless gem. Cacoxenite is more concerned in how they can fulfill her needs. She is also very vengeful. Abilities Cacoxenite has normal gem abilities. She can't fight or defend herself in battle. Instead, she plays a passive role in strategizing and applying status effects to her allies and opponents. Unique Abilities * Singing: Cacoxenite has a rare power that gives allies and foes status effects based on the songs she sings. ** War Anthem: Arguably Cacoxenite's signature melody. When she sings this rousing song, allies can receive a power boost. Their strength, defense, agility, stamina, and special abilities increase tenfold. The effect wears off after a short period of time and Cacoxenite must continue singing to keep it going. However, if she sings for too long, her allies can become berserk and may end up attacking anything or anyone in their path. ** Relieving Melody: Cacoxenite can sing a soothing tune that relieve gems of ailments from cracked gemstones. This includes keeping the physical form stable and feel no pain. This doesn't heal the gemstone, only allowing the gem to feel as if their gemstone isn't cracked at all. ** Siren Song: A slow, hypnotic chant that can be used to lure, persuade, or sooth gems. The closer the listener is to Cacoxenite, the deeper they may go into a trance like state. Gems with strong wills are immune to the song. It also takes a while for the song to have any effect on listeners. ** Screech: Cacoxenite can produce an ear-piercing scream that creates sound waves. The force can incapacitate or force a gem into their gemstones. In order for this to work, Cacoxenite must be facing the victim unprotected. History Cacoxenite was an aristocratic Gem who only knew a life of luxury. Everything changed when she was ordered to assist a group of quartz Gems on the battlefield during the Gem War. Shocked by this decision, she tried to convince her higher ups to reconsider but they ignored her. This made Cacoxenite incredibly angry and decided to defect. Using her hypnotic singing voice, she convinced the surrounding Gems to defect as well. Her group eventually found a planet to call their new home. Despite being away from gem society, she still enforced its hierarchy and rules to preserve her former luxury life. This ultimately led to her being removed from power after her own pearl, Cassis Pearl, lead a coup d'etat. Ever since, Cacoxenite had been planning to get her group back with her loyal bodyguard Yellow Jasper. Relationships Yellow Jasper Cacoxenite's loyal bodyguard. Despite everything Cacoxenite has done, the jasper had stayed by her side. Her loyalty is the reason why the aristocrat considers her like a best friend. Cassis Pearl She doesn't think highly of her own pearl, even after leaving gem society. This kind of treatment led to her to being removed from power by her. Cacoxenite is still in shock how her own pearl had betrayed her. Trivia * Cacoxenite's corrupted form would resemble a porcupine. http://comments.deviantart.com/1/678432295/4382646520 * Cacoxenite was designed for April's monthly gemsona challenge. * In earlier concepts, Cacoxenite's gem was a lot bigger and resembled a crystal flower. She would have used it as camouflage. Mineralogy * Cacoxenite is a secondary, hydrated phosphate mineral. ** It has a chemical composition of Fe 24 3+AlO 6(PO 4) 17(OH) 12 · 75 H2O, a hexagonal crystal structure, and a hardness of 3 - 4. * They are formed in oxidized zones of phosphatic magnetite deposits, novaculites, phosphate-rich pegmatites, and rarely iron-rich sediments and soils. * While they are relatively uncommon by themselves, cacoxenite are commonly found as inclusions. * Cacoxenite's colors range from yellow, orange, orange red, to brownish yellow. * Quartz is a common mineral that grows with cacoxenite. * It's associated with iron ores. ** Due to its phosphorous content, cacoxenite lessens the quality of iron smelted from ore containing it. * The mineral can be found all around the world. Locations include Czech Republic, Germany, France, Ireland, Sweden, and the United States. * It was first described at the Hrbek Mine of Bohemia, Czech Republic in 1825. * Cacoxenite's name comes from two Greek words: kakos, meaning “bad" or "wrong" and xenizomenos, meaning “guest". * According to crystal healing, cacoxenites are called stones of ascension. It helps raise spiritual awareness and provide a loving connection with the universe. ** It is a major assist stone. It helps with emotional upheaval and give guidance needed to allow one to move forward in their lives. It encourages to stay positive, bring constructive forces in all situations, and use discretion based on wisdom and discernment. Gemstone Gallery Caco-alt.png|Cacoxenite's reference sheet Cacoxenite4.png|Cacoxenite powering up Chevron Amethyst. Cacoxenite3.png|Cacoxenite held by Yellow Jasper. Cacos.png|Cacoxenite with TKPinkerton's Super Seven Quartz. References Category:Wyntergems Category:Secondary Minerals Category:Rogue Gems Category:Yellow Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems